


Blanket

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kanda is Bad at Feelings, Lots of blushing, Other, Surprise Pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Kanda se demande qui se donne la peine de le couvrir quand il s'endort dans la salle de loisir. Fluff. (Pairing à découvrir)





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Oui, j'enchaîne les petits OS, je suis super inspirée en ce moment xD. Pour cette idée c'est juste quelque chose de mignon et, je l'espère, sympa :). Du bon vieux fluff, qui reste léger, et une petite histoire rapide !
> 
> C'est du Kanda-centric, et il y a un autre personnage que vous découvrirez en lisant... ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Kanda s'endormait souvent dans la salle de loisir. Pas qu'il aimait réellement y pratiquer des loisirs, surtout pas en compagnie d'autres exorcistes, mais c'était un lieu calme. Ça commençait bêtement, il s'y allongeait pour réfléchir, ou pour faire le vide, tout en se reposant, sans réelle intention de dormir. C'était idéal pour quand la salle de méditation était prise par Lenalee ou qu'il avait déjà fait sa méditation, et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être dans sa chambre. Changer d'air, mine de rien, ça ressourçait. Il finissait pourtant immanquablement par succomber, son corps mis à rude épreuve lors des missions réclamant son répit.

C'était devenu part intégrante de sa petite routine. Kanda appréciait ça.

Seulement, quelque chose le perturbait. Ces derniers temps, pas à chaque fois, mais quand même régulièrement, une couverture enveloppait son corps quand il se réveillait. Évidemment, Kanda ne trimballait pas des couvertures comme un enfant embarquerait son doudou pour faire sa sieste. Les salles de loisir comportaient quelques plaids, mais il ne les utilisait pas, n'ayant pas l'intention d'y crécher deux cents ans au départ. Faire ça lui aurait paru ridicule. Il se demandait donc qui pouvait le couvrir à sa place. Ce n'était pas une intention méchante, bien sûr, mais ça le contrariait. Comme s'il avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.

À la réflexion, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne assez idiote pour faire ça : Lenalee.

La Chinoise était douce et gentille. Elle prenait soin de tous ses camarades, même les plus récalcitrants, comme lui. Il la voyait bien, sortir un plaid du fauteuil inoccupé et le couvrir en gloussant gentiment devant son endormissement. Ouais, ça devait forcément être Lenalee.

Lavi l'aurait emmerdé. Il aurait dessiné sur son visage, lui aurait fait des coiffures bizarres, ça l'aurait réveillé, et il lui aurait fait sa fête.

Marie aurait simplement souri en sentant son odeur dans la salle, s'apercevant qu'il dormait. L'aveugle était bienveillant, mais pas chiant, ce pourquoi Kanda l'appréciait.

Tous les autres n'auraient pas été assez cons pour s'approcher de lui, à moins d'être suicidaires.

Il supposait donc, considérant qu'il savait, que c'était bien la brunette.

Pourtant, voulant en avoir le cœur net, Kanda décida un jour de tenter une petite expérience. Il hésita, car ça lui semblait puéril et dans le fond, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre. Mais il aurait eu aussi l'occasion de dire à cette personne (Lenalee) qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses attentions. Fierté oblige.

Un bel après-midi, Kanda s'était entrainé, fraîchement douché, et il vint se vautrer sur un canapé libre, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux mais fit bien attention à ne pas s'endormir. Si Lenalee ne venait pas le couvrir cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas l'air d'un con. Toutefois, elle était à l'Ordre, et c'était assez probable qu'elle le ferait.

Ainsi, Kanda attendit. Un moment qui lui sembla bien long. Il savait rester calme et méditer, mais en sachant qu'il attendait quelque chose, ça pouvait être frustrant à la longue. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il savait se tenir et se préparait à se maitriser tant qu'il le faudrait. Au bout d'un temps, qui devait sans doute se diviser en heures, il crut commencer à s'endormir. Il était dans la position idéale, au summum du confort.

Peut-être bien qu'il dormirait, finalement. Lenalee ne passerait pas aujourd'hui.

C'est à ce moment-là, où il commençait à lâcher prise, que le bruit de pas résonna à ses oreilles. Kanda faillit avoir le réflexe d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il réussit à taire sans mal. Il attendrait que l'autre soit assez près pour regarder. Peut-être que c'était juste quelqu'un qui venait se mettre là, ou qui était curieux, sait-on jamais.

Il sentit alors le poids caractéristique d'un plaid qui recouvrait son corps. Kanda souleva discrètement ses paupières, pendant que l'autre était encore penché sur lui. Et il manqua de les écarquiller.

Il avait entraperçu des cheveux blancs.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul crétin avec des cheveux comme ça. Le Moyashi.

Le kendoka était surpris, pour ne pas dire carrément perplexe. C'était rare, venant de lui. Son ahurissement ne s'arrêta pas là. Après l'avoir bordé soigneusement, avec un soin tel que Kanda devina qu'il faisait ça à chaque fois, puisque c'était toujours aussi bien bordé qu'il se réveillait, Moyashi se releva. Kanda se força à garder les paupières closes. Il hésitait vraiment à montrer à Moyashi qu'il l'avait vu, même pour gueuler. C'était gênant, bordel de merde.

Kanda eut alors une sensation plutôt étrange, sur le devant de son crâne. Comme une main qui caressait, très doucement, ses mèches de devant. Le brun se pétrifia. Qu'est-ce que ce con foutait… ? Mais, il fallait l'avouer, la sensation était agréable. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ce fourmillement en dormant. Oui, ça le réveillait à peine. Contaminé par l'aisance, il se rendormait sans s'en soucier, sans même prendre la peine de regarder ce qui le provoquait. Le choc fut grand pour Kanda.

Toutefois, il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Aussi, quand le blandin ôta sa main, Kanda la saisit au vol, les yeux inhabituellement grands.

« Moyashi ? »

Allen parut au moins aussi hébété que lui. La couverture, un plaid vert aux mailles étirées, glissa du corps de Kanda, tombant à moitié du canapé rouge sur les dalles de pierres au pied du blandin.

« T-Tu… es réveillé ? »

C'était tout ce qu'Allen trouvait à dire pour sa défense. Kanda le lâcha. Il avait encore les yeux grands. Il ne s'en remettait _vraiment_ pas. Dans un sens, Moyashi était un peu comme Lenalee. En plus chiant, sauf que lui aussi était gentil et doux. Lui aussi prenait soin des autres, même des plus obtus, comme lui. C'était pas bien dur de deviner pourquoi ces deux-là s'entendaient si bien, ayant le même genre de personnalité. Ce n'était pas si étonnant. Malgré ça, avec leur relation, Kanda n'arrivait pas à comprendre une telle tendresse…

« Moyashi… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il abruptement, d'une voix sèche.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas demander. Sans doute que son visage reflétait son trouble. Allen rougit un peu.

« Et bien, tu dormais et tu grelottais, donc je t'ai couvert.

—C'est souvent, en ce moment. C'est toi à chaque fois ?

—Quand je te vois, oui, » avoua le maudit, « ce serait bête que t'attrapes du mal. »

Kanda réitéra sa question :

« Mais pourquoi, Moyashi ? Et la main dans les cheveux, c'est quoi ces conneries ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

—Et ben… »

Le blandin triturait ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Il finit par soupirer et plongea son regard dans le sien de manière éhontée. Il abandonnait la gêne pour lui tenir tête, ça lui ressemblait plus.

« Parce qu'on est des camarades, Bakanda. Je prends simplement soin de toi.

—En me caressant les cheveux, putain ?! »

Le rougissement revint. Allen se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu vas le prendre mal, mais tu as un visage adorable quand tu dors. Tu as l'air innocent. Et ça m'a donné envie de faire ça. »

Kanda fut sûr qu'il rougissait peut-être aussi, cette fois. Oh, ça ne devait pas se voir. Cependant, sa gêne fut telle qu'il s'enragea.

« J'suis ni adorable, ni innocent, et j'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne comme un bébé. Occupe-toi de ton cul.

—Tu peux pas juste apprécier qu'on se soucie de toi ? »

Cette phrase atteignit Kanda malgré lui. Il grogna.

« Mais pourquoi tu te soucies de moi, bordel ? »

Allen rit, cette fois.

« T'es lent à la détente, toi, Ba-Kanda. C'est parce que je t'aime bien, c'est tout. »

Avant que le brun ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, l'Anglais fit demi-tour, quittant la pièce. L'épéiste resta planté là, les joues rouges, comme le dernier des imbéciles, dans une posture qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il devait être honnête, il ne haïssait pas Moyashi. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, mais peut-être qu'il commençait à le tolérer. De là à dire qu'il l'appréciait… Il ne savait pas. Il demeurait furieusement gêné de ce qui venait de se passer. La main de Moyashi sur son crâne… Merde. Il sentait son visage chaud jusqu'aux oreilles.

Rageur, Kanda ramassa le plaid, qu'il plia à coup de gestes brusques et s'enfuit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il allait lui falloir digérer tout ça.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Kanda alla prendre un livre à la bibliothèque. Il avait envie de lecture, en ce moment. Arrivé au bout d'une rangée, vers le fond de la salle, il découvrit Moyashi assoupi à une table, un livre devant lui.

Kanda le regarda longuement. Il avait eu une mission, et depuis, il n'avait plus croisé Moyashi. Oh, il avait bien été dormir à la salle de loisir entre temps, mais ce dernier ne le couvrait plus. En parti parce qu'il avait eu une mission, lui aussi. Cependant, après ça, il avait eu une période de mise à pied, comme Kanda. Période durant laquelle il n'était plus passé le couvrir. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le Japonais en était contrarié. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il avait dit avait dissuadé Moyashi. Et, évidemment, il avait cru que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, ça lui manquait.

Mais Moyashi était là. Les bras autour de son livre, sur lequel son visage était appuyé. Son profil était visible. Il était… mignon. Pour de vrai. Ça, c'était une vision adorable. Selon Kanda, cet abruti avait du toupet pour oser dire qu'il était adorable quand il dormait, vu la tronche qu'il se payait lui-même. Certes, le mot adorable n'avait rien d'une insulte. Néanmoins, pour Kanda, se voir qualifié ainsi était tout sauf plaisant.

Kanda avait la main sur un livre, un plutôt gros volume, qu'il comptait prendre, commençant à le faire basculer. Son regard ne se détachait pas de Moyashi. Alors, il reclaqua le volume sur l'étagère et s'approcha du blandin.

Allen était fermement endormi. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Kanda posa sa main sur son crâne. Il fut quelque peu étonné. Ses cheveux blancs étaient doux. Il commença à caresser, avec une délicatesse qu'il se surprenait à posséder, priant pour que l'autre ne se réveille pas. Ce serait le summum de l'humiliation si Moyashi le chopait en train de faire ça. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisseur des mèches, les entremêlant. C'était plaisant à faire, en fait. Il n'exagérait pas, la chevelure de Moyashi était _super_ douce. Le brun se morigéna mentalement pour cette pensée.

Putain, lui aussi était un con.

Encore plus avec ce qu'il se surprenait à vouloir faire.

Son cœur battit plus vite, le sang monta à ses oreilles… Et… _Merde !_

Il déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne d'Allen, retenant ses propres mèches tombantes d'une main.

Moyashi sentait bon.

Rougissant comme jamais, s'insultant pour ses réactions imbéciles, Kanda prit son livre et s'en alla, furieux.

Allen était bien réveillé. Il avait reconnu la démarche bourrine de Kanda, son odeur, aussi, et n'avait pas été surpris en ouvrant brièvement les yeux de voir qu'il n'avait pas tort. Plus surpris pour le baiser. Il se mit à rougir.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Kanda l'aimait bien, lui aussi ?

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Et un petit Yullen pour la route xD. Évidemment, quand Allen dit qu'il aime bien Kanda, ce n'est pas qu'au sens amical, et Kanda est en effet lent à la détente ici ;).
> 
> J'aime bien imaginer un Kanda rougissant, sinon, c'est chou X).
> 
> Petite précision, le texte m'a été inspiré par un fanart pour la première scène (que j'ai pu mettre en cover sur FF et Wattpad mais ici je sais pas du touuut comment faire, désolée X.X), et pour la deuxième, où c'est Kanda qui agit, ça vient aussi d'un autre fanart, j'ai mixé les deux X).
> 
> Reviews ? :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
